


five days to fall in love

by Karentt1



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Ah fuck i forgot to mention, Also yes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameron tries to woo mitchell, Courting Rituals, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, I love her, I promise, Jealousy, Like 20s, M/M, Not Beta Read, They're younger in this, am i sometimes gonna get second hand embarrassment from this?, and when i wanna write something fluffy, because its gonna be so happy, finally i fic i write that has gloria, i feel it on the daily, ill go to this, im writing this really dark fic rn, is this going to be stupid? yes, is thsi going to be cheesy?, its a real thing, its not going to go well sorry, sorta - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karentt1/pseuds/Karentt1
Summary: Cameron was Mitchells self proclaimed best friend. Mitchell never really corrected him when he said it, so it must be true.The thing is Cameron wanted to be more than best friends. And what better way to confess his feelings than at a five star resort where Cameron can spend five days courting Mitchell before confessing.There is a tiny problem though, one Cameron didn't count on. Mitchells perfect ex who seems prepared to win him back. Never let it be said Cameron Tucker walks away from a challenge, and this is gearing to be his biggest one yet. Between jealousy, strange family members, and surprise hospital visits, will Cameron ever get to confess?
Relationships: Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Jay Pritchett, Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. They arrive!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> who's ready for my comfort fic while i plan the ending to my first series??? 
> 
> this is my first multi chapter fic i dont have all written and im kinda scared. this'll an adventure though! Hopefully i'll find time to update!
> 
> Enjoy

_ Sunday, arrival day _

Cameron dragged Mitchell through the glass doors into the hotel, holding his hand tightly in his own. Mitchell stumbled behind him, trying to match his friend's excited pace. Cameron stopped inside the lobby, waiting for Mitchell to see where they were. 

“This is going to be awesome,” Cameron said, looking around in awe. It was perfect. The chandelier was bright, the floors were marble, and the banister was glass. It was definitely worth the thousands of dollars he paid for. Mitchell would love it. 

Mitchell came to stand beside him, looking around. “This place looks expensive,” he murmured. He looked worryingly at Cameron. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for something?” 

“No, I invited you here,” Cameron said firmly. He loved how worried Mitchell seemed about it.“You don’t have to lift a single finger for anything.” 

Mitchell looked sceptically at him for a few seconds, before sighing. “If you say so.” 

He began walking to the front desk, looking to get their keys. Cameron followed. He had it all planned out. Mitchell would get to the counter, the girl would ask for a name, and Cameron would swoop in. “Look under Tucker,” he would say smoothly, leaning against the counter, and Mitchell would swoon with delight, and Cameron would catch him and…. 

Okay, that’s probably not going to happen. Mitchell was too…. Mitchell for that. But Cameron was allowed to have his fantasies. It wasn’t like anyone would ever know. 

Mitchell and Cameron had been best friends for three years. Sure, the title best friends was more self proclaimed on Cameron's end, but Mitchell never corrected him, so it was true even if Mitchell never said it himself. 

The thing was, however, Cameron kinda sorta wanted to be  _ more  _ than best friends. Could you blame him? Mitchell was handsome, like, the type of handsome you find on magazine covers. The type of handsome that straight girls loved even if Mitchell was gay. The kind of handsome royal families boasted. But Mitchell wasn’t just a pretty face. He was also dependable, funny in a deadpan kind of way, and very smart. A little uptight but that just added to his charm. Of course Cameron wanted to be more. Who wouldn’t? 

But Cameron always had trouble talking to hot guys and Mitchell was no different. Cameron had been trying to ask him out for at least a couple months and he always bailed. He couldn’t help it. The idea of rejection scared him more than anyone. No one would sleep with him. So Cameron devised a plan. Five days in the most impressive spa/resort he could think of, five days of him wooing Mitchell. Flowers, breakfast in bed, chocolates,  _ compliments,  _ it was all planned out. By the end of the five days, Mitchell would be in love with him, and Cameron would have succeeded. 

“Um, I think it should be under Tucker?” a voice said, pulling Cameron from his thoughts.  _ Fuck,  _ he swore running over to the counter where Mitchell already was. He missed his chance to be cool. 

“Hey Cameron, you were over there a really long time. Are you okay?” Mitchell asked, looking concerned while the desk lady punched in the name on the computer. 

“Uh yeah, I’m fine,” Cameron reassured, looking around frantically. “I was just-” he caught sight of a potted plant right next to the elevator. “-admiring the flowers.” 

Mitchell looked at the plant strangely. “It’s a nice plant?” he said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned back to the desk, and Cameron sighed in relief. Okay. Mitchell didn’t think he was weird. That’s good. 

“Okay, so I have Tucker,” the desk lady, handing over two keys. They were a golden colour and Cameron loved them. “It’s the room on the top floor, room number six. Have a lovely week.” 

“Wait,” Mitchell said, grabbing his key and inspecting it. The desk lady stopped, looking up again. “It’s only one room?” 

“I’m sorry sir, but we only had one more available,” the lady said apologetically. “And Mr. Tucker specifically requested one-” 

Cameron made a motion of slicing his head frantically, trying to cut the lady off. She looked at him strangely, and Mitchell turned around to see what she was looking at. Cameron stopped the motion, and tried to look as innocent as possible. Mitchell turned back around, gesturing for the lady to continue. 

“-one…dinner reservation,” the lady continued, sounding nervous. “We are all booked up, you’ll have to talk to our manager.” 

“Oh,” Mitchell said, looking confused. “Well, one bed is alright. Are you okay with it Cam?” He turned to Cameron, looking concerned. 

“Oh I’m fine,” Cameron reassured. “Y’know, back on the farm, me and my sister used to share-” 

“Okay,” Mitchell said, interrupting him, done with the conversation. “That’s okay.” 

So maybe Cameron did specifically request one room in the hopes that Mitchell would share with him and they’d start out on opposite sides of the bed, but find each other during the night and wake up in each other's arms. What’s so wrong with that? It would be the perfect getting together story, something right out of a romcom. The only thing that would make that better if they were strangers, but Cameron supposed best friends was alright too. 

“Why don’t you go up and get settled?” the lady suggested to Mitchell. “Mr. Tucker will stay behind and do some paperwork for us.” She looked pointedly at Cameron, and Cameron gulped. The lady had short white hair and blue eyes. She looked terrifying. 

“Okay,” Mitchell said, grabbing his bag. “I’ll see you upstairs Cam.” He waved goodbye, then walked to the elevators, stopping to admire the plant. He turned back to Cameron and pointed at it, giving a thumbs up. Cameron waved until Mitchell stepped into the elevator before turning back to the desk. The lady raised an eyebrow. 

“Thank you so much,” Cameron breathed. “I thought my plan was going to be revealed.” 

“The only reason I covered for you is because you’re the one with the money.” 

“And you will be tipped excellently.” 

“Y’know,” the lady said, handing him some papers to sign. “Forcing someone to sleep in the same bed as you because you want to be with them isn’t that good of a plan.” 

“Excuse me,” Cameron huffed. “Mitchell will have a choice whether or not he wants to. I just hope that he won’t realise the couch is pull out.” 

The lady leaned close, gesturing to him to come near as well. “You want some advice?” she said, and Cameron nodded. “Take him out for a nice dinner on 5th street. It’s romantic, a little pricey but not too outrageous. Give him flowers and just confess.” 

Cameron nodded. “5th street. Got it. Thanks….” 

“Tammy. You need more advice just come to me. You’re a good looking guy, you’ll be fine, trust me,” Tammy said, and Cameron blushed scarlet. 

“Thanks Tammy, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

He finished signing the papers and handed them back to her. She nodded at him, winking, then gestured for him to go up and meet Mitchell. Cameron waved goodbye, then entered the elevator, hitting the button for up. 

* * *

“Cameron!” Mitchell yelled, running up to Cameron as soon as he walked through their room doors. Mitchell ran at him, looking excited for the first time this trip. Cameron definitely did not think it was adorable. Mitchell would kill him if he knew Cameron thought that. “Have you seen this room? This is incredible.” 

Cameron dropped his bags on the floor, looking around. The floor was clean and the sheets on the giant king sized bed looked so soft. The bathroom was huge with a couples bathtub (which Cameron definitely did not make note of), and a giant window. A large, comfortable looking sofa covered one wall. The wall decorations weren't that weird and really tied the room together. 

“It’s amazing,” Cameron said. 

“It’s a shame there is only one bed though,” Mitchell said, looking around, almost sadly like the room was nearly perfect for him. “You paid for the room. You can have the bed. I’ll stay on the couch.” 

“No,” Cameron cried, then tried to calm himself down when Mitchell raised an eyebrow. “I mean, the couch is too small for you. And besides. This trip is for you. You’ve been working too hard lately. You deserve a break. I’ll take the couch.” 

“But that’s not fair,” Mitchell replied. “You’re spending so much money on me and I can’t do anything for you.” 

Cameron pretended to think for a second. “You know,” he said slowly. “And this is just a random thought I just had,” he continued, trying to ignore the fact he had been thinking of it the entire plane trip, “the bed is big enough for us both. We can share.” 

Mitchell looked at the bed for a few seconds, before looking at Cameron. Cameron tried not to be floored by it. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

_ You’re so close! You just need to play your cards right Cam, and you’ve got it!  _

“I wouldn’t you to be either,” Cameron said. “But I’m fine with it if you are.” 

Mitchell thought about it for a few seconds. Cameron anxiously waited for his answer. “If you’re sure,” Mitchell said slowly. “We can have different blankets anyway.” 

“Don’t worry,” Cameron laughed, walking in the room, happy about his victory. “This won’t be weird at all!” 

* * *

The restaurant on 5th street was fairly good, just like Tammy said it would be. Cameron could already smell the food cooking, filling the restaurant with its scent, and he breathed in deeply. Across from him, Mitchell was looking around nervously. 

“Hey Cam,” he whispered, leaning across the table. “Don’t you think this place is for more romantic couples?” 

Around them were tables full of people holding hands, gazing at each other over candlelight, laughing at stupid jokes because they wanted to make their date feel better about themselves. It made Cameron happy watching them all. It almost made him feel like he and Mitchell were already a couple. 

It occurred to him that right then was the perfect time to confess. He could say something like “maybe we can be just like them,” or some shit like that. And if Mitchell said yes, they could spend the rest of the trip doing romantic activities instead. 

Okay, not that. That wasn’t good enough. Cameron wanted their getting together to be sitcom worthy. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said instead. “This place was recommended to me by a reliable source. You worry too much.” 

Mitchell leaned back and gave Cameron a shy smile. “I guess you’re right. It does smell delicious here.” 

“See, that’s the spirit. You’ll love it here. The food looks good, the servers are reliable, the people here are polite-” 

“Mitchell? Is that you?” a voice called. Both men looked to the right to see a man approach their table, looking happy. He was very handsome, with a greying temple but smooth skin, and was wearing what looked to be a very expensive suit. A golden watch was on his wrist, looking like something Jay would own. 

“David?” Mitchell said, sounding shocked, then a large smile broke out across his face. “Oh my God, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

“What’s happening?” Cameron asked. 

“It’s been so long Mitchell,” David said, reaching down for a hug. Mitchell wrapped his arms around the man, holding on tight, before pulling away again. “We really need to talk more often.” 

“Uh Mitchell,” Cameron interrupted. “Who’s this?” 

“Oh wow,” the man said, looking at Cameron, sounding like he was trying to hide some disappointment in his grey eyes. “You’ve gotten yourself a new boyfriend. I’m happy for you.” 

“Oh, we’re not together,” Mitchell reassured, and something inside Cameron died with those words. “We’re just friends.” 

He was friend zoned. Fuck. That’s not a good sign. 

“Really?” David said, smiling wide again. “So you’re still single?” 

“Unfortunately,” Mitchell laughed. 

“I still exist,” Cameron muttered, and at last the two men turned to him. Cameron tried to stand up straighter, hoping to impress the both of them. 

“I’m so sorry, you must think I’m so rude,” Mitchell laughed, tapping his head. “I got a little scatterbrained up there.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it,” David laughed, a deep hearty sound. It sounded like butter almost, and if Cameron wasn’t so hung up over Mitchell, he'd be in love with this man already. 

“Cameron, this is my ex-boyfriend, David,” Mitchell said, laughing like it was all a joke, meeting David here tonight. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” David added, holding out a hand for Cameron to shake. All Cameron could focus on was the words  _ ex-boyfriend.  _ They echoed through his mind, repeating over and over and over again. 

“This is your ex?” he asked, sounding strangled, and Mitchell nodded. Cameron felt some fear fill him, turning his heart ice cold. The man was fucking perfect. He didn’t have a single flaw on his face. Cameron couldn’t compete with fucking David. 

“Yeah,” David said, taking back his hand when it became obvious Cameron wasn’t going to shake it. “We broke up four years ago. I wanted to go to school for business in another country and neither of us thought long distance could work.” He looked sadly at Mitchell. “It was one of the biggest regrets of my life.” 

Ah fuck, David was still in love with Mitchell. It was obvious, and Mitchell didn’t even notice. The man was a fucking idiot, thought Cameron, if he couldn’t even see the way David looked at him. 

“David, it could never work between us,” Mitchell said, sounding sad. “I’m just glad you don’t hate me.” 

“I could never hate you Mitchell.” 

Cameron almost threw up at that. He couldn’t believe that man was sprouting such cheesy bullshit. How did Mitchell ever date this guy? 

(He pointedly didn’t think about the fact he spent the last few hours thinking of every single cliche way he and Mitchell could get together.)

“That’s so sweet of you,” Mitchell said, and then he brightened. Cameron sighed, knowing what was happening next. Mitchell was too much for him sometimes. He wouldn't be confessing tonight. “Why don’t you pull up a chair? We could get reacquainted. You were always so much fun to be around.” 

Ah fuck, was Mitchell still in love with David? Cameron didn’t think so, but it was starting to look like it. Maybe he shouldn’t confess. Not anytime soon at least. In a few days would be good, when David left and they were alone once more. 

“That’s an amazing idea,” David said. He looked at Cameron. “Provided your friend doesn’t mind?” 

Cameron was about to say no when he noticed Mitchells pleading look. He pursed his lips, then sighed in defeat. “Fine. It would be a pleasure to have you with us tonight.” He faked a smile, knowing it probably looked more like a grimace. 

“Thank you so much Cam,” Mitchell cried, then gestured to a chair over at another table. “Pull that one up, we can catch up while we’re eating.” 

“You’re too kind, the both of you,” David said, dragging a chair over. He sat close to Mitchell so their elbows were brushing, and Cameron grit his teeth. David was so close, Cameron knew Mitchell could feel his breath on his lips. 

He wasn’t the type of person to deny how he was feeling. Mitchell hid every emotion that he deemed bad deep inside himself, but Cameron didn’t. He understood that emotion, even bad ones, were part of being human, and no one was perfect. He was feeling jealous. He wouldn't even begin to deny it. Fuck David. Cameron hated him. 

Throughout the dinner he learned that David was staying at the resort all week, ready to relax after a stressful month. He was a businessman, a CEO in fact, of a major company in Europe. He was rich, but was looking for someone to spend his fortune. He pointedly looked at Mitchell when he said that, but their food came at that moment, and Mitchell didn’t see. Cameron did though, and he fucking hated it. 

“Thank you so much for having me,” David said as they walked back to the hotel. It was nighttime, and the stars gleamed above them. The lights of the resort were colourful and bright, indicating where a party was happening, loud and exciting. 

“It was no trouble at all,” Mitchell said, turning into the hotel. David followed and Cameron realised with growing horror that David was staying in the same place they were. “It was good seeing you. Maybe we can hang out over the week?” 

“I would love that,” David replied. They stood in the middle of the lobby way, not saying a word. “Well Mitchell,” David continued. He grabbed Mitchells hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently, “ _ Au revoir pour l'instant mon amour.”  _ He turned to Cameron and nodded in acknowledgement, before turning away, heading to his room. 

_ He speaks French too??  _ Cameron yelled in his head.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!  _

Mitchell watched David go for a few seconds. “Hang on,” he said to Cameron, before running after him. “David!” 

David turned around, looking hopeful. “Yes?” 

“Let me walk to your room,” Mitchell said. David's face fell when he realised nothing was being confessed, but he held out an arm for Mitchell to take. Mitchell grabbed him, mouth “sorry,” over his shoulder at Cameron, and walked to the elevator. The two disappeared, and Cameron was left behind, looking betrayed. 

“Oh, that’s rough,” Tammy said from the front desk. Cameron turned to her with sad puppy dog eyes.

“You saw that?” 

“Of course I did, I see everything.” 

Cameron walked over sadly. “I did what you suggested, but David interrupted before I could do any wooing.” He sighed. “And now Mitchell is with him. Maybe I should just give up. Let David win. He’s better than me anyway, Mitchell deserves someone better.” 

“Hey,” Tammy said, slamming her hand down and Cameron jumped. “Don’t talk like that! You are an amazing man, and Mitchell is lucky to have you!” 

“But-” 

“No buts! You need to up your game. Woo him better than fucking David. What kind of a name is David anyway? It’s a bullshit name! You can win this, I believe in you.” 

“I can win,” Cameron whispered. Tammy patted his back a few times harshly. “I can win,” Cameron cried later. “Thanks Tammy, you're the best.” 

“I know,” Tammy laughed. “Now go get your man!” 

“Yeah,” Cameron cried, then ran for the elevator, making new plans inside his head to woo Mitchell better than before. The elevator doors opened and Cameorn stepped through them, ready to face any challenges he faced. 

Tammy watched the elevator doors close, then sighed. “Finally some fucking entertainment around here,” she muttered. 

* * *

“Hey,” Cameron said as Mitchell entered the room. He was sitting on bed, reading a book he brought from home. Something about passion, sex, and love. Now that he thought about it, it definitely wasn’t something he should be thinking about before sharing a bed with his crush. “I thought you’d be gone longer.” 

“Why would I be gone longer- Oh.” Mitchell sighed with defeat. “Why does everyone think I’m easy? My sister, my dad- that one is kind of weird- and now you.” 

Cameron closed the book, making sure to hide the cover. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t think you’re easy, I just assumed because….well, you know. You’re exes.”

“Cameron,” Mitchell said. “There’s nothing between me and David anymore. We’re just friends. Trust me, we both think this way.” 

_ Oh, you fucking idiot _

Cameron put his book on the counter. “I’m sorry for thinking you guys were hooking up. I guess I’ve been watching too many romance movies lately.” 

Well, that was just because he wanted ideas, dammit! 

“It’s fine,” Mitchell replied. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his pyjamas. “Let's just get some rest. He looked at Cameron and winked. “Tomorrow we can have some fun.” 

_ Logically  _ Cameron knew Mitchell was only talking about resort activities. But his head started thinking of all the ways he and Mitchell could have some  _ fun  _ tomorrow, and he had to shake his head to clear it out. 

Maybe he did need Jesus, just like that old white woman at the corner of the street screamed at him a few weeks ago. 

“The bathroom is over there,” he waved, and Mitchell smiled, walking over. He closed the bathroom door and Cameron sighed with relief. He tried picturing the ugliest thing he could think of to calm himself down. 

“I can do this,” he muttered to himself. “This is going to be fine.” 

* * *

It was not fine. 

Cameron pictured sharing a bed with Mitchell to be easy. A breeze. A piece of cheesecake. Why cheesecake? He liked it. It was his favourite kind of cake. 

Well, it wasn’t easy. He didn’t count on the stifling heat underneath the blankets, he didn’t count on not being able to sleep, he didn’t count on Mitchell coming out of the bathroom wear a fucking pair of glasses, looking even hotter than before. Fuck. This wasn’t going the way Cameron planned. 

Across from him Mitchell made a small sound in his life. Cameron mentally screamed inside, blushing bright red. Fuck, this was horrible. 

Mitchell reached across the mattress, grabbing Cameron's shirt tight in his fist, and Cameron put his head in his face, letting out a small scream. He took a deep breath and counted to three, calming himself. 

He opened his eyes feeling better. He slowly shut his eyes and moved far away from Mitchell. Everything will be better in the morning, he thought. Everything will be fine. 


	2. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and David both get Mitchell flowers. Only one succeeds. Also, Tammy is bored.
> 
> Cliches, cliches everywhere. this is so stupid im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my irl friends found my account. So if one of you fucks are reading this, get the fuck off my account before I go looking for your tik tok account, i swear to god. 
> 
> also im sorry this took so long to write.

_ Monday, day one _

Cameron watched Mitchell wake up. 

That’s kind of creepy, realised Cameron, watching as Mitchell gave him a strange look. He slipped out of the bed, heading into the bathroom to get changed, and Cameron watched him walk away. It wasn’t in a stalkerish way though. Cameron had just gotten up earlier to prepare a surprise for Mitchell and ended up cleaning his clothes looking in the direction of the bed. He wasn’t creepy, he promised. It was just a small coincidence, that’s all. 

Sadly, his plan of waking up in Mitchells arms during the night was shattered. They had woken up on opposite sides of the mattress, and Cameron was cold. Mitchell hoarded all the blankets, cocooning himself in them. Nevermind it, he decided. They could always try tomorrow. They had all week. 

Yeah, he wasn’t creepy at all. Not at all. 

Mitchell emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple shirt and jeans. It was a casual look but somehow managed to look like something out of a fashion magazine. He smiled at Cameron, going to his bag to put his pyjamas back in. 

“So what’s the plan today?” he asked, sitting on the bed cross legged, leaning forward eagerly. “It looks like it’s going to be warm.” 

“The weather said it was going to be sunny all day except for at the end,” Cameron explained, trying to discreetly wander over to the door. His plan depended on Mitchells compliance. “There will be grey clouds later. Maybe even some rain.” 

“That’s a shame,” Mitchell frowned. “I’m glad I packed a sweater then.” 

Cameron definitely did not think about how fucking attractive Mitchell was when he wore sweaters. He was like some kind of hot teacher. It was something right out of an anime porn idea. Hentai, he thought it was called. The hot teacher and the misbehaving schoolgirl. Except Mitchell looked really innocent when he wore sweaters. Maybe the other way around or some shit. 

Cameron needed to stop hanging around Alex’s friend Stacy. She was clearly a bad influence on him. He shook his head, hoping to clear his sins away. 

“Yeah definitely,” Cameron said, trying to act normal. “You look fabulous, don’t worry.”

He started moving towards the door, trying to subtly herd Mitchell towards the door. Mitchell unfolded his legs from underneath him, slipping on his shoes and following Cameron, giving him a bright smile. Cameron tried not to melt under his light. Sometimes he thought Mitchell was more brilliant than the stars because Cameron had dreamed more about him than the lights he used to watch back at home. It was so funny how something so beautiful and so unique could easily be replaced by something better. Cameron never thought there could be anything better until he met Mitchell. 

Mitchell walked towards the door, grabbing his bag from the hook. “C’mon Cam, we can’t be late for breakfast.” He looked so excited for breakfast and Cameron was reminded of why he was in love with the man. 

Cameron smiled, watching as Mitchell reached for the knob, turning it to the side. His surprise was waiting just beyond the door and he knew Mitchell would love it. 

He watched as Mitchell opened the door, as his feet nearly tripped over the large basket sitting at the foot of the door. He watched as Mitchell's eyes widened in horror, practically throwing himself back away from the surprise. Cameron caught Mitchell, spinning him around, looking at him strangely. He thought that the gift was suitable, but apparently Mitchell didn’t think so. 

“Cameron, why are there lilies at our door?” Mitchell asked, sounding breathy. He clutched at Camerons sweater, then straightened out, moving further into the room, as far away as he could get from the gift. Cameron looked between the basket at the door and the love of his life retreating into the room. 

“Well, maybe someone left them for you,” Cameron laughed awkwardly, bending down to pick them up. They were quite beautiful, he thought, perfect and silky smooth with a delicate scent. He couldn’t believe Mitchell didn’t like them. He bought them specifically with Mitchell in mind. Strangely the flowers reminded Cameron of him. “Someone who really likes you. Your name is even on the card.” 

“Cam! I’m allergic to lilies,” Mitchell cried. 

Cameron tossed them over his shoulder into the hallway. They were ugly anyway. Someone else could pick them up. For now they just needed to be far away from Mitchell so they couldn’t hurt him. 

“I didn’t know that,” Cameron muttered as Mitchell wandered back towards Cameron. Mitchell gave him a strange look as he passed, jumping over the spilled flowers, careful not to touch them. Cameron watched him guilty. From the other end of the hallway he could see Tammy wandering around. She looked at him quizzically and he shook his head in disappointment. She sighed, then continued on. 

* * *

They sat at the breakfast table, eating in silence. Mitchell was looking down at his food, chewing slowly. Cameron watched him worryingly. He knew he fucked up, he was just glad Mitchell hadn’t realised it was him who gave the flowers. He hoped Mitchell never did. 

He sighed; this wooing business was trickier than he thought. He knew it wouldn’t be as easy as handing Mitchell a single rose then having Mitchell collapse in his arms overcome with love, but it something Cameron wished would really happen. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out back there,” Mitchell laughed awkwardly after a few minutes of quiet. “I kind of overreacted.” 

“Oh no, of course not. Nothing is overreacting when it comes to your life,” Cameron replied, then cringed. That was definitely coming off as too strong, he had to reel it back in and fast or he was going to scare Mitchell off. Thankfully Mitchell didn’t seem to notice, too lost in thought. 

“I just don’t know who would give me those flowers,” Mitchell said, tapping his fork against the plate, creating a short rhythm. “Do you think it was David? He’s the only one who knew about my allergies besides my family.” 

Cameron bristled at the mention of the man. It was easy to forget about David in the comfort of their own bed, but now they were out inside the world again and Cameron was reminded that Mitchell was not his. If he kept up like this Mitchell never would be. 

“I don’t think it was him,” Cameron laughed, trying not to sound so bitter. Mitchell might not appreciate having his ex boyfriend's name spoke so angrily, not if he was still holding onto some sort of feeling for him. Cameron hoped he wasn’t. He didn’t know whether to actually believe what Mitchell said last night. 

“It makes sense though,” Mitchell said, his voice gaining in volume. It almost reminded Cameron of the times when Mitchell would defend them both against homophobes in the streets. “He’s the only one who knew about us. Maybe he still has some sort of bitterness left over and he wants to…” he trailed off. “I don’t know, get back at me or something.” 

“I don’t think that’s what happened,” Cameron said desperately. The idea that Mitchell thought that the bouquet was from his love rival, even if it did end in disaster, was horrible to him. He painstakingly picked out that bouquet for Mitchell. He couldn’t bear the thought of Mitchell thinking it was from someone else. It meant that maybe Mitchell didn’t think about Cameron as often as Cameron thought about him. 

Mitchell looked at him, then sighed. “You’re right,” he said. “I guess I’m just making something out of nothing huh?” 

Cameron thought about all the interactions they had, all the times he overanalyzed every touch between them hoping to find something more. There was no shame in hoping for something to turn into more, he knew. There was no shame in creating universes where you got everything you ever wished for. 

“It happens sometimes,” he replied softly and Mitchell smiled at him, looking grateful. They looked at each other from across the table, gazing into each other's eyes and Camerons heart jumped. This was it. Their cliche moment. Locking eyes from across the table and leaning over to gently kiss each other, candlelight flicking between them. 

There was no candlelight right then. Only sweaty tourists and cologne-drowned businessmen and flies buzzing around the air. But it would have to do, Cameron supposed. It was uniquely theirs. 

“Mitchell,” someone called from across the courtyard and Mitchell snapped his head towards the voice, unknowingly ruining the moment. Cameron let out a string of curses in his head. 

“David,” Mitchell yelled as the man ran up to their table, holding something behind his back. David was panting slightly, cheating rising and falling, but there wasn’t a single hair out of place nor a single sweat drop. Cameron hated him even more for how perfect he looked. “How are you this morning?” 

“I am good  _ mon amour, _ ” David purred, still keeping his hand hidden. Cameron squinted his eyes at him suspiciously. Mitchell didn’t even seem to notice. 

Mitchell laughed awkwardly, waving his hand dismissively. “Oh stop David, I’m not your love anymore.” 

“Is that what you think?” David whispered, his voice rough, and Mitchell froze, processing the words. An awkward silence descended on the table as Mitchell looked down, not raising his head. Cameron wanted to kill David for making Mitchell uncomfortable. 

“Anyway,” David said after a few minutes, sounding back to normal. “I just wanted to come by, say hi, and give you these.” 

From behind his back he produced a giant bouquet, filled with roses, daisies, and strips of rosemary. There wasn’t a single lily to be seen among the petals and it was beautiful. 

Mitchell took it gratefully, looking shocked. “Oh wow,” he muttered looking it over. David rocked on his toes, looking anxious. Cameron laughed at him inside his head; he looked so desperate for Mitchell approval, he was almost like a little dog begging for treats from its master. “This is amazing. Wait,” he looked at David weirdly, “you weren’t the one to give me lilies this morning?” 

“I would never do that,” David said, looking offended. “I know how allergic you are. I would never put your life at risk like that. Why, did someone leave you some?” 

“Actually yes, I got some outside my hotel room.” 

“Was someone trying to hurt you?” 

“Or,” Cameron interjected and both of their eyes turned to him. “Someone was trying to woo you and it didn’t work quite like they wanted it to.” 

He might have said it a bit louder than intended. Almost every eye in the vicinity turned to them and across the room, Cameron could see Tammy hand someone their plate of food, before looking over curiously. Her eyes were teasing as she looked at the scene in front of her. 

“Smooth,” she whispered mockingly, and Cameron stuck the middle finger up at her. 

“Yeah,” David said, looking at Cameron with a strange glint in his eye. “Maybe that was what it was.” 

“You never know,” Mitchell replied, setting down the bouquet on the table. The people watching them turned away slowly, realising nothing else was going to happen. Cameron slumped, mentally beating himself up, his cheeks turning red. He felt like such a fool. 

“Well David,” Mitchell finally said, looking up at the man. “Me and Cameron have a busy day planned and we need to leave soon.” 

Yes, thought Cameron. Get the fuck out of here so I can woo Mitchell properly. 

“Well maybe I can come with you?” 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Cameron sighed. He knew what was going to happen: Mitchell wouldn’t be able to turn David down and then they would be stuck all day with some French bastard trailing them. Cameron had planned this all special for Mitchell. He didn’t need someone else to ruin it for him. 

“Actually David,” Mitchell said, and Cameron's eyes widened. He could almost see David do the same thing. Perhaps they both knew how much of a pushover Mitchell could be. A strange feeling settled over Cameron knowing that David was going to take advantage of that. “The tour bus is full and apparently there are no more dinner reservations available. We can hang out tomorrow though?” 

“That would be lovely,” David said stiffly. Cameron could feel something inside him burn with smugness and arrogance. Mitchell had chosen him over David, fucking perfect David. He was allowed to feel pride. 

“Until tomorrow then Mitchell,” David said. “Cameron,” he nodded, a cruel glint in his eyes. Cameron met his gaze steady on until David walked away, blending into the crowds. 

“Well?” Mitchell said, looking expectant. He barely even looked at the bouquet David left behind. That shouldn't make Cameron as happy as it did. “Shall we?” 

* * *

The city was brightly lit, filled with old crumbling ruins, evidence of lifetimes past their own. Mitchell spent hours gazing at the broken palaces, once so impressive, now surrounded by skyscrapers that towered over them. The city was strange in that way; it was like someone grabbed a handful of vintage, and a handful of futuristic ideals, and smashed them together. It was beautiful in a way. 

Mitchell dragged Cameron around during their free time, hoping to find something lovely in something that wasn’t a tourist attraction. Cameron could admit he didn’t share Mitchells passion for adventure, but he was willing to go wherever Mitchell took him. They shared a wonderful sandwich together from a street cart before running off for some of their planned activities. 

They went to a museum, following a lively tour guide named Jason, who led them around the large building. He was young and excitable, obviously passionate about what he was talking about. He made it exciting for everyone else. 

“And this here is our collection of modern abstract paintings,” Jason was saying and the tour group looked at the walls in awe. “You are welcome to look around for a few minutes, then we’ll continue our tour.” 

“All I see are paintings done by toddlers,” Mitchell whispered in Camerons ear, and Cameron tried not to jump at how close they were. He gave Mitchell a hard glare, hoping that he wasn’t blushing. 

“Come on Mitchell, these artists work hard for their art,” Cameron said, and Mitchell rolled his eyes playfully. Cameron dragged him towards the next painting, a large canvas with a single line drawn in the centre. “Look here, the artist is obviously trying to convey the idea that-” 

He racked his brain for something to say to counter Mitchell, but he came up blank. Mitchell looked at him smugly. 

“You can’t think of anything huh?” 

Cameron sighed, giving in. “I can’t think of anything.” 

Mitchell patted his back before moving forward to squint at the plaque. He began reading out loud. “It was created by Anastaia Heffling, and it is a look into the chaos she feels inside herself among the emptiness in her home.” 

“That’s kind of deep.” 

“Yeah, but it needs better execution.” 

“Ahem,” a voice sounded and they both turned to Jason. He stood behind them, smiling in the way retail workers usually gazed at their more peaceful customers. “It’s time for us to get moving again. Next we’re looking at the fossil section.” 

“Anything is better than this,” Mitchell muttered, low enough so Jason wouldn’t hear, and Cameron laughed. He pretended to be offended until he made Mitchell laugh with him, their laughter ringing up among the almost empty building. 

Later they found themselves back to front, the tour complete. Jason walked away, perhaps on his break away from the groups and Cameron watched him leave. 

“So Mitchell, what do you want to do- Mitchell look, a gift shop!” He cut himself off, pointing to the store near the front, being flocked by little kids and their exhausted parents. 

“Lets go check it out then,” Mitchell laughed, then tugged Cameron towards the store. 

Inside was like a typical museum gift shop; there were stuffed animals, t-shirts and hoodies, with simple toys for the kids. Cameron wandered around aimlessly. They had split up after entering but the room wasn’t that big. Cameron could still see Mitchells red hair from across the store. 

He wandered around, brushing his fingers over some of the items but couldn’t find something he liked. He made his way over to where Mitchell was standing, looking at something carefully. 

“I couldn’t find anything so if you’re ready to go we can leave.” 

Mitchell almost seemed to snap out of a trance, looking shocked to see Cameron there. Cameron softened, looking at his friend. “Is something wrong?” 

‘Uh no,” Mitchell laughed, looking away. “Just lost in thought.” 

Cameron hummed disbelievingly, looking forwards to the shelf where Mitchells attention was just focused. There were rows of tiny stuffed bears in varying colours and varying outfits. They looked cute, something that would fit perfectly in a photo shoot of a simple bedroom. 

“Would you like one?” Cameron asked, pointing to them and Mitchell waved him off. 

“Of course not,” he lied, so obviously Cameron almost laughed. “Besides, I forgot my wallet at the hotel and you’ve already had to pay for lunch.” 

“Mitchell, this trip was planned for you. I don’t mind spending a bit of money on my best friend.” 

“Well,” Mitchell sighed. “You shouldn’t need to.” He licked his lips the way he always did when he was thinking hard about something and Cameron willed his eyes not to trail down to watch. “You said you were ready to go? Let’s go.” 

He walked out of the store, a bit faster than he usually did, and Cameron watched him suspiciously. He turned his eyes back to the stuffed bears and sighed. 

* * *

Dinnertime was at the hotel restaurant this time. It was smaller, not as fancy as the first night, but still peaceful. There were plenty of families among them but Mitchell looked more at ease. It made Cameron happier to see. Mitchell ordered a burger and Cameron followed suit. He almost expected to see David show up but the man hadn’t shown his face just yet. Instead they spent the evening lightly talking, gossiping about their coworkers at home, laughing gently. 

When the cheque came they both reached for it at the exact same time, their fingertips brushing. Cameron would have pulled away in shock if it wasn’t for the fact that Mitchell was trying to pay for a meal during a trip that Cameron dragged him to and Cameron couldn’t allow him to do that. 

“Cam, you can’t use that excuse every time,” Mitchell sighed, keeping his hand on the cheque, Camerons above him. Cameron tried to ignore how they were basically holding hands. 

“Mitchell,” Cameron started and Mitchell rolled his eyes. 

“Just let me pay for this one, okay?” Mitchell asked, and Cameron wasn't usually one to deny hot guys who seem to look at him like he was the universe. 

“Okay,” he relented, letting go of Mitchells hand. Mitchell smiled and started paying for the meal. It wasn’t that expensive anyway. Cameron knew he could get the next few, hopefully distracting Mitchell before he realised Cameron already paid. 

They walked away into the empty courtyard, both of them a little too full. They stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the button to go up. They could hear it working but it wasn’t opening and they waited patiently for it to come down. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Cameron said, turning to his hopefully-more-than-a-friend. Mitchell laughed him off, looking nearly ethereal if it wasn’t for the small food stain on his sleeve. 

“It was no big deal, it was the least I could do.” 

“Well, I still appreciate it anyway.” 

The courtyard was devoid of any people, at least as far as Cameron could see. The elevator was taking forever to get there. Mitchell was looking into Cameron's eyes, soft and fond, and Cameron was feeling just a little extra brave. It was the perfect time. 

There wasn’t that much of a height difference between them. Cameron often boasted having an inch over his friend which Mitchell hated. Now it seemed almost irrelevant. Cameron could easily cross the distance between them, and he leaned in, hoping that maybe Mitchell would do the same and-

“Ah shit, I forgot my wallet,” Mitchell cried, stepping away quickly. He patted his pockets and smiled at Cameron awkwardly who automatically pulled away. “I need to go back and get it.” 

“Uh yeah, you should, uh, do that,” Cameron stuttered, hoping the blush wasn’t so obvious. Mitchell looked at him apologetically before running off. Cameron watched him leave then sighed. 

“You fucking coward,” Tammy said, and Cameron jumped. 

“Don’t do that,” he cried, turning to the woman, his heart racing. She was leaning against the wall, watching him with amusement, eyes watching him carefully. He hadn’t even seen her move. “You almost killed me.” 

“Well, what the fuck was that? That was the most perfect chance you’ll get here, I guarantee it.” 

“It’s not my fault,” Cameron huffed, stepping towards her. The elevator opened, then closed again when Cameron ignored it. “He forgot his wallet.” 

“And you were moving at a snail's pace. You could have kissed him if you were faster,” she snarled, crossing her arms. 

“How were you even watching?” Cameron asked. She shrugged. 

“I have my ways. Look man, this is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in weeks. All I get are loud families hoping that they’d love each other in a different setting and old men using this place to relax. I’m counting on you to give a good show.” 

“Great,” Cameron signed sarcastically. “Great to know we give you so much entertainment.” 

“I’m here to help you no matter what,” Tammy replied, ignoring his tone. Cameron raised an eyebrow. “I have a few ideas.” 

“Let's hear them. Before he comes back.” 

“I can pay some guys to kidnap your friend, then you swoop in and save him-” 

“No.” 

“Okay, what about faking your own death-” 

“Extra no.” 

“Hiring some strippers-” 

“Okay stop,” Cameron sighed, holding up a hand. Tammy rolled her eyes, but fell silent. “No offence, but those are all shit.” 

“They’d probably work better than what you’ve been doing,” Tammy shot back. “Look, you just need to be yourself, make sure he feels special, give him some gifts, and make sure you confess within this week. And if he says yes, well then please remember to stay quiet, these walls are quite thin. And if he rejects you, then my room number is 0001. Visit me whenever you want.” 

Cameron gave her a small smile. “Thanks Tammy.” 

“Go get him,” Tammy smiled, then Cameron could hear footsteps run towards him. He turned to see Mitchell skid to a stop in front of him, holding his wallet tightly in his grasp. 

“You waited for me?” he asked, looking pleasantly surprised. 

“Of course I did,” Cameron replied. “Besides, I was talking to-” he turned around, but Tammy was gone. He didn’t see her anywhere, and he didn't know where she could have gone in such a big space. He shook his head, frowning. “Nobody. I was talking to nobody.” 

“Aw, is Cam going crazy?” Mitchell teased, pressing the elevator again. Cameron gave a weak smile, before looking around, not being able to shake the feeling of eyes on him now that he knew they were there. “Lets go to bed.” 

* * *

Mitchell emerged from the bathroom wearing his glasses again. This time Cameron anticipated it and wasn’t nearly as unprepared for it. Mitchell wandered over to the bed, collapsing on it, looking tired. 

“Ready to sleep?” Cameron asked and Mitchell nodded, already reaching towards the lamp. “Hang on, I have something for you.” 

Cameron leaned down into his bag, Mitchell watching eagerly. He sat up again after a few seconds, revealing a tiny stuffed bear from the museum, the ones Mitchell had been staring at. It was white and soft, with a tiny blue sweater and the museum's name on its paw. He held it proudly, and Mitchell's eyes flashed with happiness before settling down again. 

“Oh Cam, you really shouldn’t have.” 

“I saw you looking at them,” Cam started, now feeling awkward. He was so sure Mitchell would love the gift, especially after his failure with the lilies. Maybe he was wrong. “I figured you would love one.” 

He handed it to Mitchell who took it gently in his hands. Mitchell combed his fingers through the fur, his glasses slipping down his nose. Cameron longed to push them up for him. 

“It’s soft,” Mitchell commented, still holding it gently. Cameron nodded and Mitchell looked up again. “This is for kids Cam, I’m in my twenties. You didn’t need to get this.” 

“You can still enjoy kid things,” Cameron replied. “And yes, I did.” 

Mitchell looked at it, thinking carefully. “It’s cute,” he said at last, tucking it into the blankets. Cameron smiled, happy the gift had worked. Mitchell moved again to the lamp, getting ready to turn it off and Cameron moved under the covers, making sure to save lots for him so Mitchell didn’t steal them all. Mitchell turned off the light and they were left with utter darkness. 

Cameron turned to Mitchell and the flash of white coming from the bear's fur caught his eye. It was stuck between a patch of blankets and Mitchells arms, and Cameron felt happy. He yawned and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. 

Maybe this night they’d wake up in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is done! The fic is really about to begin now. the chapters will be longer from here.


End file.
